Simon's Minecraftian Adventure
by SonicLogan
Summary: When Simon gets stolen by an Enderman, he gets stuck in the Minecraft universe. Will he be able to get back to LittleBigPlanet? My first fanfiction. I only own Simon. (my actual sackperson)
1. Chapter 1- Getting Minecraft

**Hello, anybody who reads this fanfiction! As you see, this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me! Anyways, if you didn't read the summary, this is a crossover fanfic, featuring LittleBigPlanet and Minecraft! Please enjoy!**

It was just like any other LittleBigPlanet day. Sackpeople playing levels, birds singing, and other people creating levels. I simply made a short little trip to the store to check out its wares.

By the way, my name is Simon. I'm a sackperson with white cotton, a Mr. Moon cape, Alvin hair, and cute little button eyes. When in danger, I attack people with my Patapon axe. People don't get hurt for some reason, and keep laughing at me because it's made out of cardboard. I don't believe them.

I usually go to the store to see if anything was on sale. The usual ding-a-ling of the bell filled my ears as I entered the store.

"Hey Simon, how you doing?" said the siamese cat clerk there. **(Hey, that's my sister!)**

"Oh, you know, the usual," I said, looking around the store.

"Well if you need anything, tell me," said the cat.

While I was browsing, something caught my eye. The product said, "Minecraft- Unleash your imagination in a blocky world!" I took it to the counter.

"Excuse me, this product looks interesting. What exactly is it?" I asked.

"Oh, that? That's a game called Minecraft that you can play on your computer!" the cat said. "You can create big, infinite worlds, and you can not only create, but try to survive as well!"

"Ooohhh!" I said, amazed.

"I'd recommend using a-"

"How much money is it?" I interrupted.

"Uhh, $3.00. Anyways, I'd recommend using a- hey where are you going?!"

I got so excited that I payed the cat the money and instantly ran out of the store. I popped the product into my old Pod computer (it was like 5 years old) and before I knew it, I was playing Minecraft.

While I was playing, it felt like something was behind me. I looked behind me. I noticed a huge black figure with purple eyes. All of a sudden, it disappeared. I felt the Pod give a sudden slight tug. It then got pulled off its string and flew all around LittleBigPlanet, and then the planet just blooped out of sight-and then everything was blocky.

**So how do you like the first chapter? About Simon and the cat: Simon actually IS my sackperson, with the cat being my sister's sackperson. Now, don't forget to review, and Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2- Stuck in a Blocky World

**Boy, it's such a windy day in my city today! At least it's time for another chapter of Simon's Minecraftian Adventure! Also, I only own Simon.**

After the pod crashed, I got out to look at my surroundings. Everything around me was blocky. Just then, something buzzed in my pocket. It was my Popit! The Popit had a phone call for me. I answered.

"Hey there, Simon!" a familiar voice said.

"Hey, Emily! Can I tell you something?" I answered back.

"What?"

"I kinda got stolen by a tall figure with purple eyes, into the Minecraft game."

There was a long pause.

"You played on your old Pod computer, did you?" Emily finally said.

"Yes."

"You should of listened to what I said about using computers."

"Yep."

"Well, you probably should go make a house or something. It might be getting dark."

I looked at the sun. Emily was true for her word. "Okay, I'll go use my Popit to make a house."

"Nononono wai-"

After I hung up, I checked my Popit to see if everything was still there. I then used it to make a REALLY HUGE mansion. This is going to be an easy survival, I thought, happy.

After a little while, my stomach was gurgling so bad. I didn't get hungry that fast in LittleBigPlanet! I had to go find food, when I remembered that I had a Chicken Leg in my Popit.** (No kidding, there really is one!)** I brung it out, ate it, and MMMmmm, it tastes SO good!

When dark came, I made a little fire to light up the house, when I saw it was wood. I changed it to metal quickly, and sat by the fire to warm up, until I heard some groaning and knocking at my door. I whipped around. Zombies! I readied up my axe, opened the door, and sliced them apart! I knew my axe can hurt somebody (and thing)! They fell to the ground, and in their place was some rotten flesh. Yuck.

When I went inside, I saw something green at the fire. I snuck up to it, but I stepped on a leaf that got in somehow, and the green thing turned around and started to explode! I ran out of the house, and then...

SSSSSSssssssss...

BOOOMMM!

My house blew up. All that hard work! I punched a tree in anger. A piece of wood popped out.

"I have an idea..." I said to myself.

**About the chicken leg: It's actually an item that you obtain in LittleBigPlanet 2's story mode. Anyways, what do you guys think? Please give me at least one review so that I know that people are reading this! As I said, it's my first fanfiction, so take it easy on me! Chapter 3 is coming out sometime tomorrow. Toodle-doo!**


	3. Chapter 3- Emily Gets Involved

**Well here's Chapter 3! In this chapter, it's about Emily this time! Enjoy!**

_Emily's POV_

I got angered by the fact that Simon just interrupted me for the 2nd time today, but I cooled down quickly. It's just usual of him to do that. He always gets a little impatient when I'm trying to tell him something important. Still, we've been friends since when we were babies.

When I got home, I tried to find a way to communicate to Simon within the Minecraft game. I was just eating a cinnamon roll while on my computer, trying to connect to his game, when I dropped a piece of frosting on it. It sparked, malfunctioned, and sucked me into the game.

"Oh great," I thought. "Now I'M stuck in the game."

_Simon's POV_

I was just finishing punching all the trees down in the vincinity, when I saw something warping near my now exploded house. I touched it, and it pushed me far until I hit some hills. It dropped someone from it, passed out. I took a closer look.

"Emily?!" I said. She was out cold. "Great, how am I going to find a house out of nowhere?"

Suddenly I remembered something. The wood! I had stored them in my Popit for extra storage. When I sent out the inventory box, I noticed a 2X2 square with letters that say "Crafting" on top of it. I slid the holographic wood over to it, and to the right popped what looked like wooden planks. I pulled it out, and realised it was permanant, as the wood I put in the box disappeared.

"With this, I can make a better house!" I said aloud. I set down Emily, and started building.

_Emily's POV_

_It felt like forever since I passed out. During that time, I had a strange dream. It was as if there was a big bonfire going on, and people were burning someone. When I got a closer look, I became horrified of who they were burning. It was Simon._

Suddenly I woke up. I found myself in a big wood house. At the same time, I heard snoring right next to me. Silly Simon, snoring like a pig and sleeping on the ground. All of a sudden, a arrow passed by my head. I whipped my head fast. A skeleton was in front of an open doorway. I took the time to get some of the wood that Simon was holding in his hand, made a crafting table, and made a wooden sword. I attacked the skeleton with the sword, and it dropped some bones and arrows. Nice. Now to protect the house...

_Simon's POV_

I awoke to the sound of bones breaking. I got up, ready to use my axe, when I saw Emily up.

"Hey, Emily! Finally up?" I said.

"Yup! And I'm making the house more better!" She replied.

"Hey, Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me everything about Minecraft?"

**So there you have it! The third chapter! I know, I said I would make it yesterday, but I was really busy. No hard feelings? Anyways, next chapter will come up tomorrow! And I mean it this time! Bye!**


End file.
